


Not a Cry-baby

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is too big, but Robb takes it like a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Cry-baby

''This is never gonna work.''

Jon thought how his heart sank when Robb said it. He was breathing hard with arousal and frustration, his body glistening with sweat, Robb beneath him, tense and tight. Robb was on his stomach, his legs spread wide, squeezing the bed sheets in his fists, making them wet and crumpled, stained with his sweat and tears. It was not the first time they tried this and Jon was already on the verge of giving up the thought of ever fucking his brother. Robb was right, it was never gonna work. He knew his cock was big, hell he was even proud of it, until he tried shoving it up his brother's ass. Now he cursed and wished for a smaller cock so Robb could take him, because this was never gonna work.

''Fuck it, Robb.'' He pulled back. ''Just suck it instead and we'll forget about this.''

''No, Jon. Let's try again.''

 _Try again?! Gods!_ They have been trying for what seemed like forever, and every single time it would go splendidly until Jon would press the tip of his cock against Robb's tight entrance. Then Robb would squirm, gasp, tense, growl with pain, curse and Jon would pull back. He didn't want to hurt him. But this was getting ridiculous. They would then repeat this again and again over the course of few hours, until they were both pissed off, their bodies sore with effort and their minds spinning with frustration. Jon was always the first to give up, which was the only noble thing to do as he was not the one on the receiving end, and he really didn't want to hurt Robb. But he was _so_ tired of trying and he desperately needed a release. 

He grabbed his cock angrily and started stroking it hard and fast, glaring at Robb. Robb reached for him but Jon pushed him away. ''Forget it, Stark.''

''Oh Jon, come on. It's not my fault your bloody cock is so huge.''

He was right, Jon knew. He stopped stroking himself and looked down. ''I never thought I would regret it.''

''Don't you dare regret it!'' said Robb. ''I love your cock, it's just... we have to get over this first time and afterwards it will be easier, I promise.''

Jon knew he was right, again. But what could he do? Should he not stop when Robb tells him to? Just push and not care? He couldn't hurt his brother, he cared for him deeply, wanted him to enjoy this as much as he enjoyed other things they did that brothers normally don't do. He was fighting his urges and trying so hard to restrain himself when all he wanted was to fuck Robb within the inch of his life. But he couldn't really hurt him, so he didn't. And the frustration was growing. He sighed and looked at Robb, his cock still rock hard.

''I really want you, Jon,'' Robb whispered. ''Please...''

''But you said it yourself, this is never going to work.''

''Yes... Like this, no it won't.'' Robb swallowed hard. ''But I still want you to fuck me. Just push really hard, don't stop and don't go slowly or it will really take forever. Just push. This is just torture. Let's get it over with.''

Jon raised his eyebrows. ''It will hurt.''

''I can take it.''

''It will hurt a lot.''

''I can take a lot.''

''And if you cry? Or tell me to stop?''

''Then you just tell me to shut up and you don't stop.''

Jon couldn't help but grin at his brother. This talk somehow managed to make him even harder. He smiled and got up on his feet. ''All right, Stark. Get on your hands and knees and this time take it like a man.''

Robb arranged himself on the edge of the bed. Jon was now standing behind him, his feet on the cold stone floor, stroking his erection, his look full of lust and determination. Yes, he was going to do this and it will fucking work this time.

He reached for some more oil, Robb was probably dry already, and if not, well it wouldn't hurt. He spread a generous amount over his cock, delighting in the wet and warm feel, thinking of the tight and warm passage he will soon conquer, and then pushed two fingers inside Robb, just like that, no preparation, no reluctance, no lingering. Robb winced, but he stood still. _Oh, yes, this will fucking work._

He positioned himself just behind Robb, one hand around Robb's stomach, grabbing hold of his hips, keeping him in place. The other hand guided his cock towards his brother's well oiled hole. He took a deep breath... and he pushed. Hard. All the way in.

Robb stifled his scream with a pillow. His body was starting to shake and Jon could feel he was as tense as ever, biting his pain into the pillow, pounding his fists into the mattress. But Jon held him in place and Robb never even tried to move away. Jon waited a bit, and then pulled back, almost all the way out, and then he drove his cock back inside. Again hard, and again, all the way in. _Yes, this is working. And it's really fucking good._

Robb was still biting on his pillow, almost tearing the white cloth with his teeth, but he didn't tell him to stop and he did not try to move away. Jon waited again, savouring the moment. His cock was deep inside his brother's ass and it felt so incredibly good he could die now and never regret it. Robb started to relax a bit and turned his head around to look at him. Jon could see his tears and thought he knew what he was going to say. He knew Robb will now ask him to stop, and even though he told him earlier not to listen but go on, Jon knew he would stop. Or he at least hoped he could, as this really felt so good.

He was starting to concentrate on his breathing, preparing to force his body to obey him and not continue, because surely, that was what Robb was going to ask him and he loved him too much not to care. But to Jon's surprise, through gritted teeth Robb said:'' What the fuck are you waiting for, Snow? Are you gonna fuck me or just stand there numb with your bloody cock up my ass?''

Jon Snow smiled. Gods, how he loved his brother. How much he fucking loved him.

''Eager, aren't we, Stark?'' He started thrusting for real now, Robb's eyes still on him, wide with pain but his lips pressed tight with determination. Yes, he really was going to take this as a man.

''My cock feels good up your ass? It better does, cause you're gonna be getting a lot of it, Stark.''

Robb moaned, and groaned, and hissed, and growled, but he did not back away, because despite the pain, his brother's cook felt glorious in his ass. It did hurt, he saw stars, but he laughed, a wild throaty laugh because Jon's merciless grinding pushed him so far over the edge that there was nothing left anymore. His bed, his room, Winterfell, the whole fucking world was gone, and there was just this big, hard cock fucking him senseless. And it felt good.

And slowly, the pain subsided and there was just fullness, and pleasure he's never known before. So he started moving his hips, trying to meet every forceful thrust, first slowly and then wildly, not caring, he was impaling himself onto Jon's cock and stroking himself now too. This was heaven. He felt Jon's thrusts become urgent and Jon's hold on his hips tighter and sure enough after few moments, Jon groaned beastly and came inside his ass, jerking and growling like an animal. And that was what pushed Robb to explode all over his hand and his bedsheets, crying out loudly.

They fell onto the bed, wet and happy, their mouths searching and then finding each other.

''Fuck, Robb,'' Jon laughed. ''Let's just hope you didn't wake the whole damned castle when you screamed.''

''I don't care, besides, they'll probably think it was Theon with some of his wenches.''

''Stupid Greyjoy,'' Jon said, but not even the thought of Theon could bother him now. He pulled his brother even closer, bit on his lip and fell asleep a happy man.


End file.
